<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Schemer and His Schoolboy Crush by EverSquirrely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432686">A Schemer and His Schoolboy Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely'>EverSquirrely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Claude only had two maneuvers to make. First, he would share a friendly drink with officers downstairs as a show of solidarity for a battle well fought. Second, a reunion dinner with Byleth. Claude’s dream was inches away - All that was left? Just one drink and dinner.</p><p>The only thing the Master Tactician hadn't accounted for? That Byleth would be with Nader and Judith in the crowded bar.</p><p>(Or, Judith and Nader give Claude the roasting he deserves after his S Rank video ;))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Schemer and His Schoolboy Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claude honestly couldn’t believe it worked. Somehow, in the last year, he had taken power in two countries, fought a long-dead enemy of old, and proposed to a goddess. Today, a generations’ old dispute had been put to rest, when Claude led the Almyran army to Derdriu’s aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What an incredible smirk Byleth gave him, when he showed up atop his Wyvern and called to her, “Sorry I’m late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next steps filled his mind like rain. Byleth and he could forge an Alliance with Petra in Brigid, dashing down another wall. They could strive alongside Hanneman to bring an end to the politics of crests, dashing down yet another wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much to be done, so many pieces to put in place. The excitement rippled in Claude’s veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet, he reminded himself. Tonight, he only had two maneuvers to make. First, he would share a friendly drink with the Almyran and Fodlan officers downstairs as a show of solidarity for a battle well fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, a reunion dinner with Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude knew he would have a lot to explain, and there would be so much to discuss about the future. Nothing to fear, Claude reminded himself. He just had to stick to the plan. He had given Byleth the ring, he had sent Byleth a painstakingly worded request to have dinner with him tonight. She sent a simple reply agreeing. He had practiced everything he would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s dream was inches away. He could hardly wait to see one of Byleth’s rare and warm smiles. All that was left? Just one drink and dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inn teemed with soldiers, their laughs ringing as the ale flowed freely. The moment Claude appeared, the din was overcome by cheers. Claude grabbed a mug - who cared whose? - and toasted, “To the dawn of a peaceful era!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One enormous roar answered him, glasses raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone handed Claude a fresh mug of ale, retrieving the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being King of Almyra was damn fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he weaved through the tumult, soldiers from both sides shook his hand. They shared excited grins and dozens of similar phrases:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day is ours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace is at hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an incredible partnership!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s grin widened when he saw Judith von Daphnel and Nader sharing a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess one continent wasn’t enough for you, boy?” Judith stood to shake his hand. Her words seemed sharp, but her eyes betrayed warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy?” Claude feigned offense. “I’m king of a very important ally of yours now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith’s smiles only reached the corner of her lips, but Claude might have detected a touch of pride in this one. “So Khalid was it? Crown prince of Almyra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader stood, clapping Claude’s shoulder. “King now, if you’ll believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Claude said with an easy grin. “With tactical brilliance like mine, she never doubted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith raised a wan eyebrow. “Brilliance may be overstating it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader laughed loudly. “I always liked this one,” he jerked a thumb towards Judith. “Fiery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is strange,” Judith said, with a suspicious smirk. “Though all seemed lost, Her Majesty hardly seemed surprised to see you of all people sweeping through the sky with the Almyran forces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth. Her Majesty now. It felt strange to hear - he would have to remember not to call her “Teach” anymore. “I imagine she’s tough to surprise,” Claude ventured. “We have fought terrible monsters, evil mages with twisted magic. Hell, we even fought an ancient undead army!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a voice, familiar and authoritative, carried over the din of the bar. “I am always surprised by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah!” Claude whirled around, spilling some ale on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude had his lines and script mapped out for dinner. The two of them, alone, maybe some candlelight. A romantic environment; a controlled environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, here she was. Leader of all of Fodlan. She had traded her corset for a deep blue tunic, embroidered with elaborate gold down the center. The collar covered her shoulders and led to billowing sleeves. It framed a diamond shaped cut-out, with a distractingly low V that followed the line of her chest. She wore white leggings with similar adornment, and thigh-high leather boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth had all the same beauty in an unfamiliar way. How could she glow with such importance in a raucous bar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty,” Claude stammered before he lost his cool. “What brings the supreme leader of all Fodlan to this humble establishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s laugh was mostly silent, evident more in the shaking of her shoulders than any particular sound. “My father always got a drink with the other mercs after a successful job. Besides…” She took a seat, gesturing for Claude to sit next to her. “In Garreg Mach, I miss seeing everyone. Now we’ve all dispersed, I take full advantage of the chances I can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader took a draw from his ale, dropping across from Claude. “She’s been regaling us with stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hoh,” Claude raised a curious eyebrow. “Tales of the incomparable Queen of Fodlan establishing herself in her new land?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader’s smirk was wicked. “Academy days, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervousness colored Claude’s laugh. “Nothing about me I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the good ones.” Byleth met Claude’s eye. Her smile, though slight, carried such boldness it dried Claude’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning his game face, Claude said, “Between my natural born leadership and my enthusiasm for my studies, I imagine there are many exhilarating-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader cut him off. “Did you really threaten to poison all of your classmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than once,” Byleth confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah sure,” Claude replied with his best grin. “But how many times did I actually do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Byleth’s smirk was powerful and knowing. “But I’m certain you would never tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude returned it as coolly as he could manage, what with his spine reduced to jelly. “I do love my secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been a good enough rebuttal;  Byleth's smile warmed her eyes. She kept his gaze.Judith shattered the moment by announcing, “He had such a schoolboy crush on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader howled, slapping the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping he didn’t redden much, Claude interrupted, “First of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a crush on her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith ignored him. “It was painful to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude returned the favor by continuing over her. “Look at her, what were our poor, teenage minds supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith rolled her eyes. In a mocking falsetto, she said, “Oh Teach, we might be outnumbered, and we don’t have enough food, and our weapons are actually twigs from the forest, but I believe you can do anything, you powerful, sexy goddess of beauty and light!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader howled again, laughs rolling out of his chest. “Judith, you are a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude let out a low breath. “Second, I never sounded like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith could likely defeat an army with just that condescending smirk. “You absolutely did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely did not-!” Okay. Claude sounded more like a whiny kid than a king. He cleared his throat, opting for finishing his defense. “Lastly, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would look up to her. I saw her </span>
  <em>
    <span>slice a hole in the sky</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a sword that should have been impossible to wield to escape a realm of nothingness and kill the demon that trapped her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s laugh came short, loud, and brief. “What a strange day that was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith smiled with admiration. “Your Majesty, it is an honor to drink with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here here,” Nader seconded. “I can see why Khalid was doomed to be hopelessly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Claude had kept the warmth from his cheeks before, he certainly blushed now. “I’m just saying, I don’t understand anyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall hopelessly in love with someone like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nearly started. Byleth’s fingers found his under the table. She clasped his hand, resting the fist on his thigh. They shared a smile, quiet and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. Claude would never get used to that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another beautiful moment of peace, ruined by Judith. “Well, then, you won’t be surprised to learn that Fodlan is littered with the broken hearts of jilted noble boys throwing engagement rings to her feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s throat tightened. “How many were from Lorenz?” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head. “I lost track,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t accepted any I hope?” Claude asked with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth seemed surprised. “Just the one.” Byleth brought their hands up to the table, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to arm wrestle him. But he noticed on her finger - on the damn hand he was holding, no less - she wore a slender silver ring with an emerald.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s ring, that he had given her before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude must be off his game tonight if he didn’t even notice it resting on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky guy,” Claude stammered with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They already know,” Byleth raised a confused eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought it was a secret?” Judith asked with a loud laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom’s been telling everyone since you stopped by to ask for her ring.” Nader added with a smirk, “If it was supposed to be a secret, you probably should have sent a thief to rob your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Byleth told everyone at her coronation.” Judith raised a sharp eyebrow. “You would have known if you hadn’t skipped it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader quaked with booming laughs. “He just goes up to a damn world leader and says, ‘Here, have this ring, and this country.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith shared in his laugh. She returned to her poor excuse of a Claude impression, “You can do anything! You’re a gorgeous goddess of strength and sexiness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nader snorted, slapping the table. “Enough of that, I’ll just be off! I’ll see you when I feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you forever, you perfect jewel of perfection!” Judith squeaked in that awful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s shoulders quietly shook as she sipped her ale. Claude could never tell if the expression on her face actually reflected a gentle calmness below, or if her thoughts and feelings never cracked the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude decided to try a different tack. “You know, you’re being very rude to Byleth.” He took her hand in both of his, adding slyly, “If anyone should have the opportunity to take a shot at me, surely it has to be Teach, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Byleth said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “They’re doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re more than capable, you sexy goddess of wit and whim,” he prodded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judith laughed appreciatively. “I told you, that was exactly what you sounded like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude rolled his eyes indulgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been nice if you had given me, I don’t know, a letter? Maybe a schedule?” she said, smile teasing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly reasonable requests,” Judith agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s luminous green eyes dropped to the table thoughtfully. “I just…” She shook her head. “I remember when I woke up, in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>river</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And a local farmer told me that what felt like the blink of an eye had been five entire years.” A rare moment of emotion touched her face. “Garreg Mach had been burned down, broken down, and then overgrown in the time I had been gone. I had no knowledge of the events of the war, who lived, who died, or even where I had been. Coming up the steps of the monastery, I was overcome by how I had failed all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. He hadn’t honestly considered what that must have been like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Byleth met Claude’s eye. “There was no feeling comparable to when I saw you. You were the first familiar face, and you held no anger and no blame.” She smiled one of her rare broad smiles as she laughed. “Do you remember what you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude groaned. “Wasn’t it something like, it’s rude to keep a fella waiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s smile glowed. “You said, ‘You didn’t think I’d given up on you coming back, did you?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckled. “I hadn’t, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Taking back her hand, she said, “Which reminds me. Just in case one of us is washed out of the flow of time before dinner…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which, at this point, seems like a plausible risk,” Claude affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are, Claude,” Byleth held up a silver band, adorned with thin jewels. “We are even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude blinked, somewhat dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You had better take that,” Nader whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving this to me now?” Claude mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a bar, in front of these…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close friends and companions?” Judith finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Idiots,” Claude corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take it-” Byleth began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Claude quickly swept it up. It clearly had been made for someone with smaller hands than he. It only fit on his pinky finger. “See? I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth laughed her quiet laugh. “I can imagine no better tribute to Jeralt. I’m giving his ring to someone who brings me so much joy, while we celebrate our shared victory.” Mischievously, she added, “Doubly so because it’s in a bar in front of these... close friends and companions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shook his head with a smile. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With everything that you are?” Byleth inquired with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Claude mused. “That, and… maybe a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment ruined by their raucous companions. “A toast!” Nader slammed his pint to the table, shouting, “To the Master Tactician…. And King Khalid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah,” Claude snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smile warming, Nader added, “May your partnership lead us all to a lasting peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a world without borders,” Byeth added. Claude must have melted at her smooth voice sharing his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here here!” Judith joined.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure, when I was trying to think of what to put for the toast, I kept hearing Angelica from "Hamilton" singing "To your uuuuuuunion...."</p><p>I'm sorry and you're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>